syphonfilterfandomcom-20200213-history
Docks Final Assault
Docks Final Assault is the tenth mission in Syphon Filter 3. It directly picks up where the last mission left off. In this mission, Gabriel Logan must locate Nigel Cummings and the last truck, and then eliminate Nigel, who has been an IRA operative inserted into MI6 all along. Plot Mission Briefing Dublin, Ireland: Upper Dockyards Gabe has found and contained four of the IRA trucks which were loaded with stolen viral containers, but two more remain and he has no idea where to find them. Gabe had Maggie order her team to spread out quickly across the dockyards in a search-and-destroy pattern. An emergency radio call comes in. Maggie's best field agent, Nigel Cummings, is being pinned down by sniper fire in the north dockyards. Gabe has to get there as quickly as he can. That area of the wharf is a labyrinth of shipping containers: The perfect place to hide. Gabe knows he doesn't have much time. Storyline Having just contained the fourth truck, MI6 commander Maggie Powers reports to Gabriel Logan that her agent, Nigel Cummings, is under attack by sniper fire north of his location. Gabe asks if Cummings is another crack agent like Jim Russell (in the previous mission) to which Powers responds that Cummings is her best field agent and an "even better shot," and that he needs him to get to the final truck. When Gabe finds Cummings, he mentions that his entire MI6 squad were all killed by the snipers and suggests to Gabe that they should stick together because the area contains a labyrinth of shipping containers and crates. Cummings guides Gabe through the maze-like area and avoid the sniper tower nearby, with Gabe being careful not to lose Cummings. They eventually find the fifth and final truck. Before Gabe can plant the explosives on the truck, Cummings tells Gabe that there's been a change of plans. He mentions that Maggie wants to bring this truck in and that the MI6 wants the Syphon Filter virus to be analyzed. Gabe responds that hazmat crews are coming in and that transporting the virus without proper equipment is dangerous. Cummings says that he's willing to chance it and asks Gabe to open the gate, to which a suspicious Gabe sarcastically responds "if Maggie said so." Gabe opens the gate but Cummings, who's now driving the truck, tries to run him over. Powers then asks Gabe if the final truck is contained, to which he responds that he thinks he "knows who the IRA contact is." Now realizing that Cummings is a spy for the IRA (and most likely the one who informed the IRA of the shipment of the virus in this dockyard), Gabe finds him down the road and eliminates him. Sometime afterwards, Gabe and Powers are at the docks, with the latter saying that they have finally stopped the IRA and the shipment of the virus. Gabe says not yet, that any second now the explosives on the S.S. Lorelei will detonate. The explosives then detonate, causing multiple explosions on the ship and subsequently sinking the ship into the Atlantic Ocean, along with its shipping containers and crates (some of which contain the Syphon Filter virus). Following the Ireland operation, Gabe goes back to Washington D.C. to continue to testify with Vince Hadden, while Lian Xing teams up with Powers to investigate the viral testing grounds in Australia which was shown in the shipping manifest. Walkthrough Head straight from where you start, shooting guards as you go along. When you see a turn into a small area to the left, go there to find Nigel. From here, kill all the guards in the area then run up to Nigel. Follow him to the crates. Now, this part is vital because Nigel will run ahead of you and you will run into guards. When Nigel stops running and pauses for a bit, take this opportunity to shoot all the guards around you. When he is running just keep him in your sights and follow him, ignoring the guards. When you get to the end a cut-scene will take over. Run down the path ahead of you and shoot Nigel to finish the mission. Characters * Gabriel Logan (Player) * Nigel Cummings (ally at first, then enemy) * Provisional Irish Republican Army soldiers (enemies) * Maggie Powers (voice and cutscene) * Jim Russell (MI6 agent, mentioned) Trivia * Although the mission briefing says that there are two trucks remaining, the mission's objectives are to find the final truck, which is the only truck shown in this mission. Category:Syphon Filter 3 Missions